The subject invention relates to a type of scanning device with upgraded resolution, particularly to one that can obtain images with a higher resolution than the CCD sensor.
Conventionally, the prior art of image resolution multiplication method used for a CCD generally involves software programming, but either by differential method or functional proximity method, the purpose of multiplied resolution could not be achieved effectively.
Generally, there is a small obstructed gap between neighboring cells of a CCD, so in the actual scanning process, the image data in the small obstructed gap between the cell could not be read, so the quality of the image is adversely affected. Even though software programs have been utilized to compensate for this problem, it could not be completely overcome.
As a result of this issue, the subject inventor has devoted a great deal of time to the study of the problem, with technical applications, and has presented the subject invention that will upgrade a low-resolution CCD (e.g. 300 dpi), with the assistance of other mechanism, so the scanner can obtain higher resolution (600 dpi, 900 dpi).
The primary purpose of the subject invention is to provide a type of scanning device with upgraded resolution, utilizing glass refraction principles on light rays, so the light ray of the scanned object are shifted by half a picture element, thus obtaining the image data from between respective picture elements of the original picture.
To provide a better understanding of the purpose, configuration, structure or installation characteristics of the subject invention, the following example of preferred embodiment is described in detail: